habiticafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Полезные места для новичков
Эта статья предназначена для тех, кто впервые в Habitica. Ниже приведен краткий список мест, которые могут быть полезны новичкам. Основы * Что такое Habitica? - Прекрасное место для большинства новых пользователей Habitica. Оно подытоживает всю основную информацию, которую игрок должен знать о Habitica. * ЧаВо по Habitica на вкладке «Помощь» - Ответы на самые распространенные вопросы, которые могут возникнуть у новичка. * Глашатай Бэйли - Зеленая девушка, которая появляется на сайте со всеми последними новостями в мире Habitica. Если вы нажали Отклонить это предупреждение до того, как прочитали ее объявление, нажмите по значку Пользователя (в виде человека в правом верхнем углу) Настройки > Сайт > Показать Бэйли, чтобы вернуть ее. Для пользователей мобильных приложений, вы сможете найти ее в разделе Новости. *Советы на странице загрузки - Если вы обнаружите, что советы на странице загрузки полезны, вы можете посетить эту страницу, чтобы прочитать их все. * Habitica Вики - Здесь, на Habitica Вики, вы можете узнать обо всем, что вызывает у вас вопросы. В частности, в категории «Новичкам» перечислены страницы, которые могут оказаться полезными для новых пользователей. Общение * Загляните в таверну (прямая ссылка), чтобы представиться и поболтать со своими собратьями на разные темы. Есть много опытных жителей, желающих и способных ответить на большинство вопросов, задаваемых в таверне. ** Также здесь находится гостиница. Если вы заболели, уезжаете в отпуск или нуждаетесь в перерыве, функция «Приостановки урона» замораживает ваши ежедневные дела, чтобы ваш аватар не пострадал во время бездействия. * The Bulletin Board - Посетите эту гильдию, чтобы просмотреть объявления, опубликованные другими обитателями, о своих новых крутых гильдиях или испытаниях. * Habitica Help: Ask a Question -Посетите эту гильдию, если вам нужно что-то узнать о том, как работает Habitica или как настроить свои задачи. Не бывает слишком мало вопросов! (Вы можете задавать вопросы и в таверне, но «Habitica Help: Ask a Question» – лучшее место для них, поскольку ответы в чате таверны обычно слишком быстро прокручиваются.) * Party Wanted - Хотите вступить в команду, сходить на квесты, и поучаствовать в битве со свирепыми монстрами? Гильдия Party Wanted ежедневно пополняется предложениями и реклама команд, а также жителями Habitica, которые ищут англоязычную команду, чтобы присоединиться к ней. Для тех, кто хочет команду для конкретного языка, загляните в гильдию Party Wanted International. Вы можете присоединиться только к одной команде за раз. * Guilds - Guilds can roughly be termed as interest-based chats. The Guilds Guide wiki page lists many of Habitica's guilds and may help you find ones that match your interests. There is currently no limit to the number of guilds a Habitican may join. * Challenges - There are plenty of fun challenges to take part in that may align with your own goals, providing more incentive for you to try to succeed. There may even be gem rewards given to the winner(s), depending on the challenge. To find a challenge: *On the website - Go to Challenges > Discover Challenges. Once there, type in keywords or use the filter options to find the right challenge for you. *On the apps, Go to Challenges and choose Public Challenges. You can search for keywords or filter by guild and whether you own a challenge or not. Вкладка «Помощь» en:Useful Places for Newbies